


All I want for Christmas is you

by Ziam_Time



Series: kidfic - Nadira verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: December - Freeform, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Winter, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Pre-Christmas moments of Zayn & Liam, at home, with their adopted daughter & their puppies.





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beautiful girls, Neslin & Sasha for the beta.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Zayn loved this season the most.

 

It was early December. He loved snuggling under the blankets with his warm-all-the-time husband, nose buried in Liam’s very comfortable chest. He loved the waft of pinecones & juniper berries. He loved painting the colors of Christmas; green, red, brown albeit with truckloads of white everywhere, and over everything. He loved shooting endless videos of Liam & their daughter Nadira making snowmen (just mounds of snow more like, but hey, she was just over 2 years old), but the way Liam cheered her on encouragingly, you would think she was building a robot. Watson tried his best to nudge at their baby comfortingly & kept licking Nadira’s face every time she slipped and fell on the snow. Loki was cosily settled in front of the fireplace on his cushion, snoozing.

 

He loved sitting on the window seat in their library, with the warmth of the fireplace on his cheeks, bundled up in ugly x-mas sweaters sent by his mum (matching ones for all of you beta, it is our baby’s first Christmas at home) sipping on a mug of hot chocolate, watching his lil’ one playing footie in the snow with her papa. He loved watching Liam pick up their daughter and holding her on his broad (uhmm hot-as-hell & all his) shoulders as he trudged in the snow towards the door, with exaggerated movements just to hear her loud giggles. Watson raced ahead. Zayn loved waiting for them to come in and cuddle him. He was just setting aside his empty mug when Watson came into the library straight up to Zayn, and placed his head on his lap looking up at him as if to say, “I took care of our baby”. That dog was so wise, Zayn swears, and more protective of Nadira than Liam and Zayn combined. Zayn kissed his nose, and cuddled and stroked him behind his ears fondly whispering, “You are the best big bro ever. Love you boy”. Satisfied Watson licked Zayn’s neck once and trotted off to his large cushion next to Loki’s. He raised his neck and licked Loki’s head softly a couple of times but stopped when Loki restlessly moved. Zayn laughed softly at how everyone spoiled Loki!

 

He remembers the day they brought Nadira home, Loki yipped around their ankles going crazy. He was always sniffing her. He clearly loved the baby smell. He brought his toys to play with Nadira and couldn’t understand why the baby slept all the time. Watson was more careful, obviously aware of the size difference, and gently nosed at her toes while she slept. He lay next to her head on his paws, literally like a watchdog. Watson even refused Liam’s calls for dinner, until Zayn realised and carried a sleeping Nadira in his arms, and went up to Watson’s bowl. Liam was amazed at his husband, as always and gratefully placed a kiss on his cheek.  He pulled out a chair for Zayn and settled on the table next to him as they watched Watson eyeing them warily making sure Nadira wasn’t going anywhere. He lapped up his food in record speed as Liam and Zayn smiled at each other, thrilled at how their dogs were taking this.

 

Zayn could now hear the steady gibberish between dad and daughter as they took off the numerous snow gear at the entrance before calling out for him, “Babe, we’re back” “Baba, Baba, Baba…where Baba, Baba lost?”. Chuckling softly, Liam reassured her “No baby girl, Baba is not lost, Baba is probably in the library, wanna go see?”

 

They did not disappoint him.  Nadira scampered in noisily, and tumbled right into his open arms with a whoop. Zayn winced slightly as her cold nose buried into his warm neck and she said loudly in his ears, ‘’Baby miss Baba”.

 

“Baba missed you too baby girl, sooooo much” Zayn whispered back, peppering her face (which was too cold for his liking) with soft kisses. He got up to take her to the fireplace when Liam sauntered in with a huge crinkly-eyed smile, wrapping his arms around his waist, and sneakily slipping his hands under Zayn’s sweater.  “Leeyum, s’cold!” Zayn jumped and wiggled away to their massive couch near the fireplace. Liam had been so specific and choosy about that couch because he knew he wanted it to be big enough for a large family. It should be big enough for all 5 boys to fit in comfortably; big enough for them to nap a bit; big enough for their dogs to clamber up as well.  

 

He sat down in the middle and turned his baby around, so she could see the fire crackle. He gently started warming her tiny hands as Liam dropped softly next to him, cuddling them both and placed his head on Zayn’s shoulder.  “Hmmm…Papa missed Baba too” he whispered. Zayn felt his heartbeat pick up even as he elbowed Liam’s tummy gently & scrunched up his nose, “my dork”. He could see his husband’s soft brown eyes glow at that.  Liam gently turned Zayn’s head and kissed him softly. Zayn clung on with more chaste kisses.  The both felt their daughter wiggling around on Zayn’s lap, to face them with wide eyes. She looked at them both, jutting that lower lip out adorably (oh yeah, thank you for teaching her that Liam James) and whimpered, “baby wantttt”. This was Nadira’s favorite new word, “wanttt”.

 

Liam mumbled, “Sorry baby girl, do you want kisses too” as both the dads attacked her immediately with a hundred kisses wherever they could reach. Zayn kept tickling her tummy despite her giggling and wriggling, because he knew Liam’s big hand was protectively holding her back, preventing her from jumping out of their arms and hurting herself. “Stop, help, baba stop, pwease, papa pwease, stop baba, stop, help, help” she screamed incoherently but kept clapping her tiny hands in glee as she received their loving kisses. They stopped then and Zayn held her close against his chest, as she fell sideways against him, giggling and exhausted from their tickle fight. Liam bent and placed a soft kiss on her pink and glowing cheek. “Baby happy” she muttered half turned into Zayn’s sweater.

 

Both dads sighed happily at that as Liam captured that precious moment on his phone. He stopped breathing for a minute as he took in the amount of gorgeousness seated next to him.  Zayn with his dark mysterious looks that would put a model to shame and endless eyelashes that flutter against his own cheeks when they cuddle or kiss. Nadira with her slightly tanned skin, thick, long, soft, black hair and gorgeous doe-shaped eyes making her look so much like Zayn, but with her tiny plump nose and full lips making her resemble Liam. Her chubby cheeks which seemed to be glowing always (Liam took that as a sign of them doing something right and keeping her happy) were always so pink and pinchable. It was uncanny how their daughter, adopted from the other side of the world, had parts of them both. He came out of his trance as Zayn looked at him questioningly. Liam scrunched up his nose adorably, shook his head and asked, “how about some hot chocolate babe, I think our baby must be hungry?” Nadira nodded eagerly at the words. “Yes please Jaan, thank you” Zayn laughed and leaned into a quick peck.

 

 As Liam quickly got the drinks ready for all 3 of them, his eyes fell on the picture taking centre stage on their massive refrigerator. It was captured by the lady at the orphanage, from where Nadira was adopted. They hadn’t even been aware of it until after they reached home and she sent it to their phones with this message, “This is the first time one of our babies has left without a single tear or loud protest. She was made for you. God Bless.” It showed the 15-month-old Nadira cradled by Zayn, as she gazed wide-eyed into Zayn’s beautiful smiling eyes but clutching Liam’s forefinger tightly not willing to let go. So, Liam had simply wrapped his free arm around Zayn, and placed his chin on Zayn’s shoulder as both dads looked at Nadira tenderly as if she was their entire world, amazed at this tiny trusting baby.

 

Liam came out of his fond reminiscing and took the 3 superhero mugs to the library.  He found Zayn stroking Nadira’s long, soft, dark hair as she excitedly explained about how she was going to be an artist and a footie star when she grows up like her dads. He set their mugs down on the ornate mahogany side table, reaching for Nadira, “How about some hot chocolate luv?” “Baby tell stowy papa” she protested. “Hmmm, okay then, can Papa feed it to you and you can tell Baba your story & everything” Liam said with a slight eyeroll. Zayn snorted at Liam’s reaction but sat her up straight to drink. He rubbed her back as she took small sips and babbled on and on.

 

In a few moments she was worn out from all the activity and storytelling, and switched off like a light bulb. Zayn felt her spine go lax and pulled her closer to his chest. Liam set aside her mug and picked up the Iron Man one, handing it to Zayn. “S’amazing how she just knocks off instantly, Jaan!” “You think” snorted Liam sipping from his Batman mug “I know someone who used to just fall asleep anywhere, anytime, bus, bed, chair, floor, dint matter! I swear she takes after you”. “uhmm, but your lap was the most comfortable babe”, said Zayn softly, turning a little to settle against Liam fully. “Well I thank God for that every day, my sappy husband” gushed Liam, thinking of that picture Harry took years ago when an exhausted Zayn in his comfy hoodie had fallen asleep on Liam’s lap in the car, after a concert, and an equally tired Liam had chosen to cuddle him close placing his head on Zayn’s shoulder instead of simply leaning back. That picture had made the twitter ‘Ziam’ world go crazy and was being constantly circulated even now!

 

Liam leaned back against the high armrest holding Zayn who carefully placed Nadira against the back of the couch, so she was mostly on Liam. Zayn pulled the soft downy quilt over them, tangling his legs with Liam, snuffling his nose into Liam’s oh-so-comfortable chest, closing his eyes with a sigh, with one hand continuing to rub Nadira’s back even though she was already fast asleep. Liam’s heart swelled with love and he took a selfie with all 3 of them and quickly sent it to their family group chat (with their mums and siblings) and to the boys’ group chat, captioning “My sleepy babies” with heart eyes. He put both their phones on silent, knowing it was gonna blow up with instant oohs and aahs and emojis! Liam dropped a kiss on top of their heads and wrapped up his entire world in his arms, grinning like a well-fed cat.

 

Liam loved this season the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by & talk to me via Twitter @Ziam_Time xx Chitra
> 
> If you are a die-hard Ziam-till-I-die fan, do follow our group on tumblr at theziamclub and on twitter @The_Ziam_Club


End file.
